Time
by Newland5X
Summary: GS...just a little silly something Complete Finally!
1. Time

"Do you have the time?"  
  
"Do you have the energy?'  
  
"A better question might be do you have the energy."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I would."  
  
"Well...maybe you'll figure that out someday."  
  
"Wha...wha...what?"  
  
"You heard me...maybe you'll figure that out someday."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? You know, you're such a tease."  
  
"I'm a tease?"  
  
"You heard me. You're a tease."  
  
"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to sleep with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You teased me with that question once."  
  
"Oh, now you're bringing up ancient history."  
  
"Ancient history? That was just a few years ago."  
  
"Do you want to sleep with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's an honest question it deserves an honest answer."  
  
--silence-  
  
"What's the matter the cat got your tongue?"  
  
--silence-  
  
"You can't tell me you never thought about it."  
  
"Maybe once or twice."  
  
"Yeah, maybe once or twice a day."  
  
"Is that how often you think about sleeping with me?"  
  
"No. That's how often you think about sleeping with me."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yep. Just admit it.you wonder what it would be like just as much as I do."  
  
"Actually, I've never really thought about it."  
  
"Liar, liar pants on fire."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"How do you know that I'm lying?"  
  
"Your eyes. A person's eyes tell you what their mouth won't say."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. What do you say to conducting a little experiment?"  
  
"What kind of experiment?"  
  
"An experiment to see if either of us has the energy."  
  
"Hmmm.sounds interesting. Where shall we conduct this experiment?"  
  
"Well.your place or mine? Or maybe some place neutral?"  
  
"How about my place? I was about to head home anyway.you could meet me there."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"You do know where I live, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I know where you live."  
  
"Okay then. My place in.an hour?"  
  
"Better make that half an hour."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Place

Thanks for the reviews(  
  
And in case you didn't know they don't belong to me. I don't own anything.  
  
48 minutes later.  
  
Sara paced nervously around her apartment awaiting Grissom's arrival. She was pretty sure she had worn a permanent path in her floor but she didn't care. She had to do something to calm her nerves.  
  
He's changed his mind. I know it. He stopped and thought about it for a second and he's not going to show. Damn! Why did I let myself get my hopes up? Now I have to deal with disappointment and rejection again. Good going, Sidle!  
  
A soft knock on the door quickly stopped her pacing and her thoughts. She flew to the door but paused with her hand on the knob. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and flung open the door. She opened her eyes to see Grissom standing in front of her looking very unsure.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Uh.yeah.I got lost."  
  
"I knew you didn't know where I live. Why didn't you just ask me for directions?"  
  
He let out a soft chuckle and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny, Grissom?"  
  
"Nothing. Actually, I didn't get lost. There was a lot of traffic. I just wanted to see your reaction." He let a small smile form on his lips, while she mentally kicked herself for her reaction.  
  
"Well, would you like to come in?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
TBC.if anyone wants to read anymore.  
  
AN: I know this part stunk worse than a dead skunk. Hehe. My mind has failed me today. If you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to email me. 


	3. Sanity

Thanks for the reviews  
  
3 uncomfortable minutes of silence later...  
  
"So...um...Sara, what exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"Me? This little experiment was your idea."  
  
"Oh...yeah....right."  
  
"What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"No. I'm having first thoughts. I obviously wasn't thinking earlier."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just meant that...uh, I was acting on my feelings."  
  
"You have feelings. Wow! That's nice to know. You have feelings and you were acting on them. Well, like they say, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Ha, Ha! Very funny, Sara. I can clearly understand now how women drive men to drink."  
  
"Well, if I drove you to drink, at least I finally drove you to do something."  
  
"You're about to drive me crazy."  
  
"You've been driving me crazy for years. I guess it's time the roles are reversed."  
  
"How have I driven you crazy?"  
  
"Do you really want to go there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Come on, Sara. You tell me how I drive you crazy and I'll tell you how you drive me crazy."  
  
"I drive you crazy? How?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"Is this all part of your experiment?"  
  
"If you want it to be."  
  
"That's one of the things that drives me crazy! I ask you a question and you don't answer it. You just kinda dance around the answer or answer with a question. That kind of thing bugs the hell out of me! Just answer a damn question for once!"  
  
"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."  
  
"Well, a lie might be better than the way you usually answer questions."  
  
"We could go over this all night. How about I let you ask me anything you want and I promise I'll answer honestly."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes, anything. Don't get too carried away though."  
  
"Hmm...let's see, anything. Have you ever had inappropriate dreams about Greg?"  
  
"No. Have you?"  
  
"Only a couple of times. They were some good dreams too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was just joking. Calm down, Grissom, I have never had a dream about Greg. I can't say the same for Nick or Warrick, though."  
  
"What? Please tell me you're still joking."  
  
"Yes, I was only joking. Man, you should've seen your face!"  
  
"I don't want you dreaming about them. You should be dreaming about me."  
  
"I have dreams about you all the time."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, usually I'm strangling you, stabbing you or sometimes I just say screw it and shoot you in the break room in front of everyone."  
  
"Okay, I think I should be leaving now."  
  
"You're not going anywhere. I only got to ask you one question. Besides, you can't help what you do in your dreams. I've also done some good things to you in my dreams."  
  
"Good things? What kind of good things?"  
  
"I'll never tell. And I am the one who is supposed to be asking the questions here."  
  
"Alright, ask away."  
  
"Have you ever had sexual relations with Catherine?"  
  
"Define 'sexual relations'."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Ouch! Damn, Sara, that hurt! I was only joking. No, I have never had sexual relations with Catherine. You didn't have to hit me so hard. I'm gonna have a giant bruise on my arm."  
  
"Sorry. You want me to get you some ice or something?"  
  
"No, thanks. You could kiss it and make it better."  
  
"You want me to kiss your bruised arm?"  
  
"Well, that's where you hit me. If you don't want to kiss my arm, that's your own fault. You could've hit me somewhere else."  
  
"I still can."  
  
"Okay, I think I've had enough of violent Sara for one night. Next question, please."  
  
"Who is your best CSI?"  
  
"Not wanting to get hit again, I'd have to say you."  
  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
"I try."  
  
"What's the one TV show you watch, that you don't want anyone to know you do?"  
  
"That's an easy one; The X Files."  
  
"I love that show. Why would you care if someone knew you watched The X Files?"  
  
"People think I'm weird enough as it is. If they knew I watched that show they'd think I was real weirdo."  
  
"But it's such a great show and Mulder is hot. Scully, on the other hand, was a fool. I couldn't have been his partner all those years without jumping him."  
  
"Mulder was the fool, Scully was the hot one. She was all smart and scientific and loyal. I like that in a woman. All Mulder did was run around paranoid screaming about aliens and conspiracies."  
  
"Okay, we have different opinions on the characters, but we agree on one thing..."  
  
"It was a great show."  
  
"Exactly. So, you like hot, smart, scientific, loyal women?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who is your favorite hot, smart, scientific, loyal woman?"  
  
"I have two, actually."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Scully and you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Next question."  
  
"Do you want to sleep with me?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
TBC  
  
Do you still want more? 


	4. Close

Thanks for the reviews  
  
"Sorry, Grissom, but I'm not that easy. I need to be wined and dined before I hop into the sack."  
  
"Okay, we're back to you being a tease. Do you have any whiskey or anything? I could sure use a drink right about now."  
  
"What's the matter, did you get all worked up?"  
  
"You always get me all worked up."  
  
"Now you know how I feel most of the time."  
  
"So, Sara, is it my turn to ask you some questions?"  
  
"I guess so but go easy on me."  
  
"Yeah, right. Have you ever had inappropriate dreams about Catherine?"  
  
"What? No! Oh, wait, I get it. Payback's a bitch. Har-de-har-har."  
  
"If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?  
  
"In your arms."  
  
"Don't go all soft on me now. You'll only distract me from asking you all these questions. Oh, nice try, Sidle. I'm on to you."  
  
"Can't blame a girl for trying."  
  
"How long has it been since you've had a serious relationship?"  
  
"A very, very long time. How about you?"  
  
"A very, very, very, very, very long time."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to add another very in there, Gris?"  
  
"I think five was enough. Have you and Nick ever been more than friends?  
  
"Well, there was that one night I got drunk and woke up naked in his bed. And of course you know I'm only joking."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Just once."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know yet but I promise to tell you when I find out."  
  
"How often do you fantasize about me?"  
  
"Okay, Mr. Ego, what makes you think I fantasize about you?"  
  
"You know you do, just admit it."  
  
"Okay, maybe once or twice...a day."  
  
"Was that so hard?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Some things are better when they're hard."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that."  
  
"That didn't come out right."  
  
"Some things are better when they're hard...sounds good to me. You know, I heard once that a hard man is good to find."  
  
"A good man is hard to find."  
  
"I like it my way better. So, are you done with you inquisition?"  
  
"I guess so but I still reserve the right to ask you a question if I think of one."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"You know, Sara, I was very nervous about coming over here. This whole strange conversation has been quite fun, though. I feel completely relaxed and comfortable here with you. I figured you would do something to scare me and I'd run but..."  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
-an inch away from sealing the deal-  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
"Damn! Of all the times for my phone to ring! Hello! Yeah, okay, I'll be right there."  
  
"You have to go."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Sara. There's a DB crawling with bugs with my name on it."  
  
"That's okay, I understand. You could always come back by later. If you want to."  
  
"This shouldn't take me too long. Will you still be up?"  
  
"This is Sara you're talking to, of course I'll be up."  
  
"I'd kiss you goodbye but I'm afraid I'd never make it to my DB."  
  
"You probably wouldn't."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you in a little while."  
  
TBC...  
  
This chapter was awful...hopefully the next one will be better. 


	5. Linger

Thanks for the reviews. Y'all are too kind. :)  
  
1 hour 39 minutes later...  
  
Sara was sitting on her couch flipping through channels on her TV, flipping through pages of the latest forensics magazine anxiously awaiting Grissom's return. She was replaying their recent conversation through her mind thinking how surreal it had been.  
  
'Did I really say all those things to him and did he really say all that to me?'  
  
She ran over the unlikely possibilities of someone drugging them or hypnotizing them and finally came to the conclusion that it had all really happened. Grissom really had been in her apartment, they really did have that conversation and he really did almost kiss her. 'Damn phone, dead body and bugs.' A soft knock broke her reverie.  
  
"Come in, it's not locked."  
  
"Sara, you really should lock your door. You know, someone could come in here and attack you."  
  
"You can attack me any time you want, Grissom."  
  
"You'd enjoy it too much."  
  
"Don't believe everything you think."  
  
"I know I'd enjoy it if you attacked me."  
  
"You would not. You'd get scared and run away."  
  
"You'll never know if you don't try."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna risk it. Right now, I've got you right where I want you."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"Yes. You're here, you're talking to me, you're not inching your way to the door. You're right where I want you-here."  
  
"And I'm right where I want to be. I'm here with you."  
  
"Oh, how sweet. You shouldn't treat me so nice I might come to expect it in the future."  
  
"I'll try to be an ass every few minutes if that'll make you feel better."  
  
"It would be more normal."  
  
"Well, then your wish is my command."  
  
"In that case, go clean my bathroom."  
  
"I see how it is. You just want a man servant to do all your dirty chores."  
  
"I could think of some more dirty chores for you to do. Most of them have nothing to do with cleaning."  
  
"Ooh, sounds interesting. Maybe later."  
  
"So, how was your crime scene? Did the DB and the bugs get you all excited?"  
  
"You really want to hear all the details?"  
  
"Talk nerdy to me."  
  
"It turned out the bugs had nothing to do with the body. The kid who lived there raised bugs. There was a struggle and some of their homes got broken. So, the cops saw bugs around the body and called me."  
  
"It must have been disappointing for you."  
  
"Not as disappointing as having to leave you here while I had to go work."  
  
"There you go being all sweet again."  
  
"Oops, sorry. You want me to call you a bitch or something?"  
  
"Only if you want a black eye."  
  
"You seem to like threatening me."  
  
"It's not a threat it's a promise. You call me a bitch you get a black eye. That goes for anyone who calls me that."  
  
"I'd never call you that. Even though you can be a..."  
  
"Stop right there, mister."  
  
"I was only joking."  
  
"I know. I love joking around with you, it's so much fun."  
  
"Yeah, we should do it more often."  
  
"That's all on you, Gris. I'm always up for some friendly banter. You're the one who goes hot and cold with it."  
  
"You're right it's all my fault. I'll take all the blame."  
  
"That's good because I was placing all the blame on you anyway."  
  
"I deserve it but all that's in the past. I'm trying to focus on the future."  
  
"The future? And what are your plans for the future?"  
  
"Well...I was thinking, maybe...do you want to go get something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Sara, just one little meal together."  
  
"Grissom, I don't know what to do about this."  
  
"That was a low blow, Sara."  
  
"Yeah, I know. How does it feel?"  
  
"It feels awful. So...food?"  
  
"I'm not really that hungry. I could fix you something if you are."  
  
"I'm not that hungry either. I was just trying to..."  
  
"I know. I appreciate it. I'd rather stay here with you and talk or...whatever."  
  
"Talk or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, we were just about to do something before your phone rang."  
  
"Damn phone, damn job, damn..."  
  
"Grissom, will you just kiss me already?"  
  
"How could I say no to that?"  
  
"You could stop talking and just do it."  
  
"Yeah but now I'm nervous and I can't seem to stop talking and..."  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
"Now I feel under pressure and I don't know if I can do it and..."  
  
"Grissom, just forget it."  
  
"No. I want to kiss you. I just...I don't know."  
  
"You're just scared. Grissom, I don't bite. Well, I do bite but only if you want me to."  
  
"What are you now, a vampire?  
  
"Well, I do work at night and stay in during the day."  
  
"Hey, me too. I guess we're both vampires."  
  
"You see, we're perfect for each other."  
  
"I guess I can't argue with your wisdom. So, where were we before my phone rang?"  
  
"You were about an inch away from kissing me."  
  
"An inch? So, I was about this close?"  
  
"Yeah, and then your phone..."  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Damn, not again!"  
  
"You better answer it, Gris."  
  
"Why does the world seem to hate me?"  
  
"The world doesn't hate you it's just conspiring against you."  
  
"Oh, is that all?...Hello! Yes. No. It's my night off! No. It's her night off too. Get somebody else. I have plans. You could try calling her but I think she's out of town. Okay, fine, call me right back."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't answer the phone. They want us to come in and cover for someone from day shift."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm out of town and you apparently have plans."  
  
"Let someone else do it for once. We need to relax and take it easy at least one day a year."  
  
"And we're always the ones to cover for everybody else. I'm with you, let somebody else do it."  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Oh, they're trying to call me. Too bad I'm out of town."  
  
"They'll try your cell next."  
  
"My cell that I forgot to turn on and I accidentally left my pager at home. Darn the luck."  
  
"I find it funny that the two biggest workaholics in Vegas don't want to go to work."  
  
"I've got better things to do."  
  
TBC...  
  
They may kiss if the phone ever stops interrupting them. Story of my life- about to kiss the guy you've wanted for years and something keeps getting in the way. 


	6. Leisure

You loved me for a little  
  
Who could not love me long  
  
You gave me wings of gladness  
  
And lent my spirit song  
  
You loved me for an hour  
  
But only with your eyes  
  
Your lips I could not capture  
  
By storm or by surprise  
  
Your mouth that I remember  
  
With rush of sudden pain  
  
As one remembers starlight  
  
Or roses after rain  
  
Out of a world of laughter  
  
Suddenly I am sad  
  
Day and night it haunts me  
  
The kiss I never had  
  
(Sydney King Russell)  
  
"Sara, do you think someone's trying to tell us something?"  
  
"What? That we shouldn't kiss? I think it's just a few strange coincidences. Maybe Brass and Ecklie are conspiring to keep you from having a personal life. That's it, it's a big conspiracy. This could be a case for Mulder and Scully. We should call the FBI."  
  
"Maybe we should just take Ecklie out in the middle of nowhere and leave him tied to a tree."  
  
"That might be too much fun."  
  
"Screw Ecklie, he's just a jealous asshole."  
  
"Why is he jealous?"  
  
"Because I have the best CSIs on my team and I'm smarter than he is."  
  
"And you're better looking."  
  
"Thank you. I don't want to talk about him any more. I'd rather try to kiss you without Ecklie on my mind."  
  
"So, you're gonna try again? Are you sure you can handle that?"  
  
"I can handle it. I might explode, though, if the phone rings again."  
  
"Well, go for it."  
  
He slowly inched his way to his destination-her lips. He stopped an inch away waiting for the inevitable ring. He paused for a minute and waited. The gods seemed to be on his side at this moment so he closed his eyes and went for it. And wouldn't you know it...  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Son of a bitch! Okay, now I know something's up. Two times it's a strange coincidence. Three times it's a conspiracy."  
  
"Just answer your phone, Grissom."  
  
"Sure, why not? It's not like it'll let me do anything else. Hello! I don't know where she is. Did you try calling her? I think she's in California visiting her family. I can't come in. I told you I have plans. Well, that's impossible because I'm in Arizona. That's none of your damn business. Yeah, okay, bye."  
  
"Now I'm in California visiting my family? And what's none of his business?"  
  
"He wanted to know why I was in Arizona."  
  
"Why are you in Arizona?"  
  
"I'm trying to have a life."  
  
"Hey, me too. Welcome to the club."  
  
"Does this club have a name?"  
  
"Yeah. It's the 'You Deserve A Life' club."  
  
"Great name. How many members?"  
  
"Just two--you and me. But I am accepting applications for new members."  
  
"I don't think we should let anyone else in. If we had more members it would turn into a group thing and I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone."  
  
"I have to share you with everyone."  
  
"That's at work, it won't happen here in Arizona."  
  
"So, my apartment's new name is Arizona?"  
  
"Yup. Did it have another name before that?"  
  
"I used to call it home but now I'll call it Arizona."  
  
"That should be funny at work. When someone asks where you're headed after shift and you tell them Arizona-can you imagine their expressions."  
  
"You know, I could get used to this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You being here."  
  
"I could get used to it too."  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pinch me. I must be dreaming."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oww! Shit! I didn't think you'd actually do it. That hurt."  
  
"You said it twice. You can pinch me back if you want to."  
  
"I'd rather give you a fat lip. But that might be detrimental to my future plans for you."  
  
"What are your future plans for me?"  
  
"Well, I figured I'd get rid of all the phones, put a do not disturb sign on the door and see what happens."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. What do you think would happen?"  
  
"Well, there would probably be an earthquake or some other kind of natural disaster to keep us apart."  
  
"Yeah, we'd both get struck by lightning just as we were about to kiss."  
  
"That or the building would blow up."  
  
"I feel like we're stuck in some real bad romantic comedy. KSI: Kissing Scene Interruptions."  
  
"CSI: Can Scientists Indulge."  
  
"That was a good one."  
  
"They kinda sound like cheap porno names though."  
  
"What do you know about porn names?"  
  
"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Have you ever made your own dirty movie?"  
  
"Why? You want to watch it?"  
  
"You have one?"  
  
"No. Have you ever...?"  
  
"No. I have a hard enough time getting a date. You think I could talk someone into doing that?"  
  
"I can't believe that you have a hard time getting dates."  
  
"I do."  
  
"With all the women at work who practically drool every time you walk by?"  
  
"Now you're exaggerating...You don't drool when I walk by."  
  
"I used to but you never noticed so I learned to control myself."  
  
"So, you think some of the women at work would go out with me? I just might have to ask a few of them to dinner."  
  
"If you did that I'd never forgive you."  
  
"There's only one woman at work that I want to go out with. As a matter of fact, I thought there was only one woman at work. I never notice any other women there."  
  
"And he tries to lay another sweet line on me."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Of course it worked but you don't need to try. You've already won me over."  
  
"You got it bad for me, huh?"  
  
"Just as bad as you have it for me."  
  
"You got it pretty bad then. I can't get you out of my head for a second. It gets kinda distracting at work."  
  
"You want to talk about distractions at work Mr. Personal Space Invader."  
  
"You're calling me a personal space invader? I have a difficult time moving at the lab and at crime scenes because you're always right there beside me."  
  
"I think you're the one who's always right there beside me. Like a moth to a flame."  
  
"Ooh! A bug metaphor. You're just talking your way deeper and deeper into my heart."  
  
"I thought you'd like that."  
  
TBC...  
  
And if it was horrible it is because I am sleep deprived. And for the corny Arizona discussion.I actually had that conversation with someone once. 


	7. Intrepid

"Sara, do you think we should try again or just give up for now?"  
  
"You know, Griss, maybe we're going about this kissing thing all wrong. You're trying to kiss me, maybe I should try to kiss you."  
  
"I don't know, Sara. You shouldn't tempt fate."  
  
"Fate shouldn't tempt me."  
  
"Maybe we should just forget about it for now. I'm sure it will happen eventually."  
  
"But we've already waited so long."  
  
"I'm worth the wait."  
  
"I hope so. I'd hate to wait this long and be disappointed. It would totally suck."  
  
"Sure, put even more pressure on me. Not only do I have to kiss you but it has to be good."  
  
"Not just good, it has to be fantastic."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'm sure it will be better than either of us has ever imagined."  
  
"Or it could be the biggest disappointment of your life."  
  
"We'll never know if we don't try."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I'm pretty sure, in this case, reality will be better than fantasy."  
  
"I don't know. I've had some pretty good fantasies."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to prove my theory. Turn off your phone."  
  
"Done. Now what?"  
  
"Now you kiss me."  
  
Very slowly, they inched their way to each other. Both determined that no natural or unnatural disaster would disrupt this attempt. All phones were turned off and no other distractions were evident. As his mouth finally found its home with hers both knew it was indeed worth the wait. The simple kiss easily evolved into a more passionate exploration. Eventually, a desperate need for oxygen pulled them apart. They both smiled and looked longingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"You see, Griss, the world didn't end."  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
"You realize that's what Mulder and Scully said the first time they kissed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, Grissom, where do we go from here?"  
  
"I was thinking the bedroom might be a nice place."  
  
"I love the way your mind works."  
  
5 months later...  
  
Thirty minutes before shift started Sara strolled into Grissom's office. He looked up from his paper work and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm late."  
  
"You're not late. You're thirty minutes early."  
  
"No, Grissom, I'm late."  
  
"Late for wha...you don't mean...?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When a man and a woman love each other and..."  
  
"I know how. This is amazing."  
  
"That's a relief. I thought you would totally freak out."  
  
"I can't believe that I'm not totally freaked out."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
---The End---  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. You all are great. Hope you enjoyed. I have been too hard on myself with this story and thanks for pointing that out. The last part just popped in my head and I had to add it but you can disregard it. 


End file.
